<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inukag Week 2019 by C_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007075">Inukag Week 2019</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm'>C_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 2 Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s our last day in Summer, and I don’t know how to feel. Moving on to the highschool feels terrifying. A new school, new people, so many unknowns. At least I know I’ll finally be in the same school as Inuyasha. We’ve been friends since I met him on the playground when I was in preschool. I have other friends too, but Inuyasha and I are different. Ever since that bully pushed me off the merry-go-round and he came and pushed the bully back, he’s been my friend, and protector. I can’t imagine my life without him.</p><p>	The sun rises bright and early, and finds me already getting dressed for my first day. My mom set out my uniform for me last night to make sure it was pressed and clean, I got up extra early so I can decide how I want to wear my hair. ‘I’m so nervous, what if I get lost on the way to my classes? What if I show off my klutziness on the first day with some big stupid accident? NO! Get it together, girl! It’s not like you’re the only first year, you still have several friends in your grade. Plus I’m sure Inuyasha will help me, he’s a second year and he’s definitely a good student.</p><p>	I decide to just be me and leave my hair down like I always do, but I do put on the tiniest bit of makeup and hope mom doesn’t freak out. I get downstairs and breakfast is on the table, Souta is still getting ready for his first day back, but he isn’t switching schools yet. So this is just a regular new school year for him. I sit down with Mama and she hands me a bowl of rice porridge. I eat a few bites but my nervousness is kinda getting the best of my stomach. Then I hear a knock on the door, and Mama is smiling at me as if she knows something I don’t.</p><p>	“Why don’t you get it, Kagome dear?” I feel my face scrunch up, “Mama, are you hiding something?” She just smiles back with a slight gleam of mischief in her eyes and I stand up and go to answer the door.</p><p>	“Ohayō gozaimasu,” I say as I open the door, and then my eyes meet the beautiful gold of his, and I let out a little squeal of excitement! “Inuyasha! What are you doing here?” I blurt out while simultaneously grabbing him and giving him a quick hug. I hear and feel his rumbling chuckle as I pull away, and can’t stop my smile from growing. That sound always makes me grin. I step back, “Come on in.” and he shakes his head in response, “Have you been paying attention to the time at all? I’m here to walk you to school and help you find your classes for the first day. But if you dawdle any longer you’re going to be late for your first class.” I glance at the clock and let out an “eep!” when I realize what time it is. I dash inside and grab my new bookbag step into my shoes and bolt out the door.</p><p>	Two steps out the door and Inuyasha grabs my arm, “Slow down. You aren’t gonna be late traveling with me. There’s no point in you trying to run the whole way there. Climb on and I’ll get us there plenty early. You’re just lucky I thought ahead enough to come get you for school, you dork.” He turns away and offers me his back, like he’s done hundreds of times in the last decade or more since I’ve known him. He’s always been faster and stronger than me, so carrying me is easy for him, and it helped us get where we needed to go quicker.</p><p>	He stops a block or so away from school and lets me climb down. I give him a puzzled look, trying to figure out why he didn’t just carry me the whole way like he usually does when we go somewhere. He just shrugs and mutters, “I don’t wantcha to feel embarrassed being carried to school on your first day. I figured you’d like to walk in on your own two feet, ya dummy.” My mouth forms a little ‘o’ and then I smile sadly. “Inuyasha, I’m never gonna be embarrassed to be seen with you. You’ve been my friend for as long as I can remember,” now I decide to make him smile instead of being sappy, especially since he’s trying to glare daggers at me for seeing through his facade, “Unless of course, it’s just because you’re actually too tired, I mean I know you have been a bit too busy to continue your workout regimen, and I can see how running all the way from my house might wear you out if you’re not as in shape as you want me to believe.” I start walking away purposely not paying attention to the look of incredulousness he’s giving me.</p><p>“What?! That’s it, get over here, Wench!” He only ever calls me ‘wench’ when he’s almost mad. If he’s really mad at me which has only happened a few times in over a decade he doesn’t speak to me at all. I try so hard to hide my grin and act nonchalant as he grabs my arm and pulls me onto his back again. “Oh, I thought you said I should walk into the school on my own two feet with my head held high?” His voice comes out gruff, but I can hear the smile in his tone, “Hold on tight, Wench! We wouldn’t want you to be late for your first day of highschool.” I feel my hair fly out behind me as he kicks his speed up almost as fast as he can go. I hide my face in his hair to avoid the wind.</p><p>	We get to the school in record time, and he walks me to my first class, “I’ll meet you here after class, and I’ll show you the next one. Don’t go running off on your own. Who knows where you’ll end up.” Then his telltale smirk appears and he walks off to his class. Yep he’ll be my best friend forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 3: Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful sunshiny day and Kagome, as the reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo, was now a Miko-in-training for her village; and was going to gather herbs. Kaede had shown her a few spots to pick some of the harder to find ones before but they seemed so far away. They lived next to a large forest where they were sure to grow in abundance, but it was said to be haunted. Kaede said she had tried to clear out the poor restless spirits but her reiki wasn’t powerful enough. She hoped Kagome once she had fully recognized her power would be able to lay them to rest finally. </p><p>	Kagome had been practising exorcising spirits already, and Kaede had taken her to another village just a few weeks ago to finally try it on her own. She had succeeded easily enough. Kaede told her if she had tried she would have been exhausted due to the amount of reiki it actually required, so she had Kagome practising the same exorcism rites everyday to be able to focus her reiki and perhaps finally free her village from the spirits that plagued the nearby area.</p><p>	She debated for several minutes until she finally decided she might as well try, it’s not as if the spirits would be strong enough to hurt her with her reiki as a defense, and perhaps she could surprise Kaede and the rest of the village. She had a reputation to live up to and they expected her to be Kikyo. If this was something Kikyo couldn’t do, then maybe if she could she would come into her own and finally be Kagome and not Kikyo reincarnated.</p><p>	She wanders aimlessly into the forest with a basket on her arm still gathering the herbs she needs while keeping a wary eye out for anything dangerous. She can feel a youki but it doesn’t feel like the ghost she exorcised before. She doesn’t feel any jyaki or negativity in it, but it is definitely a strong youkai. How did Kaede not recognize the difference? She never left home without her bow and arrows so she was prepared to defend herself from anything, and she decided she might as well investigate. She had been practising hiding her reiki so that she would not be easily found and put up a basic barrier making her spiritually invisible.</p><p>	As she approached she found a clearing and she saw a hunched figure in red, with bright silver hair. She strengthens the barrier to keep herself hidden and steps a little closer, moving as silently as she can. As she gets closer she realizes he is gently stroking a stone with a name carved in it. She can’t quite make out the name with where he is standing so she waits for a moment to see if he will turn around. She doesn’t want to startle him, especially while he is paying his respects to someone who has passed, but she doesn’t want him to be angry that she was spying on him so she still prepares her bow but doesn’t pull the arrow taut.</p><p>Then as she takes a step paying more attention to the figure than her steps, she puts her weight down on a small branch and its crack echoes through the silence. His head whips around and she is struck by his beautiful golden eyes, even if they are wide in fear and shock, then her eyes drift up and she sees two adorable ears that resemble her childhood Shiba Inu’s, and she can’t stop the grin that spreads across her cheeks.</p><p>Unfortunately the grin is short lived when she hears a deep visceral growl erupt from the man. She takes a deep breath and decides she is the one intruding she shouldn’t show up with an arrow drawn. She gently relaxes the arrow the rest of the way, even though he is clearly angry and frightened she still can’t feel any jyaki from him. He clearly doesn’t want to hurt her. She smiles a small gentle smile, “Hi, I’m sorry I startled you. My name is Kagome and I came to gather herbs. I didn’t mean to intrude on your solitude.-” before she can continue his gruff and angry voice interrupts, “Then get the fuck out! No one wants you here!” She is taken aback for a moment, then her smile disappears.</p><p>	She just nods slowly, “Yeah, I can see that.” Her meek attitude betrays her emotions, and she fights it for a moment, it’s not like she is wanted anywhere, as Kagome. Her own village just wants her to be Kikyo. She keeps trying to do her best so that she can protect everyone, but all she ever wanted is to just be accepted as Kagome. With her emotions coming too close to the surface, she struggles to fight them back down, but it seems her concentration needs to be the next thing she practises because her barrier drops and the man can now feel her reiki.</p><p>	His eyes go wide again, and he lunges at her. In immediate reaction she pulls the bow up and forces her reiki into the wood. As he comes too close he is stopped in his tracks as her blast of reiki explodes from the part of the bow he comes in contact with. Suddenly his silver hair turns black, and his once golden eyes are now a deep brown. She only sees his brown eyes for an instant before he is blasted back from the blow and is lying unconscious on the ground.</p><p>	She didn’t mean to hurt him, but she wasn’t going to let him hurt her either. She still rushes over to his side to see if he is badly wounded. As she begins investigating to see if there are any physical wounds, his eyes flutter open and his words cut her to the quick, “Kikyo?” Her heart drops into her stomach, and her head falls until her chin is against her chest. After a deep breath she stands up and begins to walk away. His voice is hurt, and the pain clear in his voice is the only thing that stops her, “Kikyo, please don’t leave me again.” She stops but won’t turn back to look at him.</p><p>	Her voice is soft and sad, “I’m not Kikyo. I’m sorry if that’s who you were hoping for, but it’s not possible. She’s no longer with the realm of the living.” She is staring into the trees, and a tear slides down her cheek unbidden. She clears her throat and swallows the lump that has arisen there, “Are you the supposed ghost of the forest, that we are to fear? Did Kikyo start that rumor to protect you?” His voice comes out as a whisper, “What do you mean, she’s no longer with the living? Kikyo who the fuck are you trying to fool? There’s no way you aren’t Kikyo, you can’t fool my nose.”</p><p>	At this her temper finally snaps and she spins around viciously, “Then you’d better check again, dog boy. Because I am not Kikyo, I am Kagome. I’m sorry if I wasn’t the one you were hoping for. But believe me, I am beyond used to that. Now, unfortunately if you are the so-called ghost of this forest, then you need to leave. The village is now under my protection, and I will not leave them to be in danger.”</p><p>	He sits up, with a growl, “Well Bitch, I don’t think you have the strength to make me leave, so I guess you might have to rethink that. You used your main attack and all it did was temporarily take away my powers, You are still no match for me.” Before he can finish that statement however she has her arrow pulled taut and is aiming it point blank at him as he is still sitting upon the ground. His eyes lock on the bow and he knows without his demonic speed he won’t be able to move fast enough to dodge it, and the girl is smart, she has made sure that she is out of his reach so he can’t just knock it out of her hands. Now he has to think of something else.</p><p>	“Care to tell me why the fuck you’re so touchy anyways? I don’t think I did anything in particular to you, nor have I hurt any of your pathetic villagers. What gives you the right to throw me out of my home?”</p><p>	Her eyes meet his and if looks could kill, he would definitely be dead. “I’m pretty sure you realized I was a miko, after I had already apologized and was more than willing to leave, and you lunged to attack me,”at this statement his face drops in shame for a minute. “So you did do something to me, and you also proved that you are indeed too dangerous for me to allow you to stay here. I can not trust you not to hurt someone if they wandered into the forest. I originally had every intention of letting you be, but you purposely waited until you thought I couldn’t defend myself and then tried to attack. Now you can leave by choice, or you can die where you sit, and I will dispose of the bones in the bone eater’s well.”</p><p>	His huff is loud and frustrated, “I wasn’t fucking attacking you! I can see how you would think that, but it was a misunderstanding. Kikyo is the only person I’ve seen or spoken to in as long as I can remember. When I smelled you, for some reason you smell so much like her, it tricked me. I didn’t know she had died. I just thought she left. I wasn’t gonna hurt you. Quite the opposite. If you were her, I was gonna- I was gonna… You know what it’s none of your damn business what I would’ve done if you were Kikyo. You’re not her. And I don’t think I want to know why you’re so mad that I mistook you for someone else, Kikyo was beautiful and kind. You could be compared to someone much worse.” His head is still drooped and he wouldn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>	Her voice is soft and has a hint of guilt, she has acted far too rashly, he never struck her, and she still hasn’t sensed any jyaki coming from him. She erects her barrier, and lowers her bow and arrow, “You know what, I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m going home. I’ll continue to keep people out of the forest, but I will be coming in to get my herbs. I’m not stupid enough to walk 2 hours to get the same herbs from a different forest. If you ever hurt one of the people under my protection though, you’ll answer to me Dog boy.” As she starts walking away she has a realization, “If you want to come pay your respects to Kikyo’s resting place like you do for whoever that is I can arrange that. I understand wanting to say goodbye to those we’ve lost. Just come out near dark so the people don’t see you and think you’re there to hurt them.” And then she walks away as if to leave this painful memory behind.</p><p>	She’s never killed anything that wasn’t attacking her or one of her people and she wasn’t going to start today on an injured half demon. She picked up her basket by the edge of the clearing and before she was halfway back she felt his youki return. “Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo… It seems no matter where I go I will be trapped in your shadow. Is it possible you were trapped in someone’s shadow too, before you were fully trained? It may be selfish, but I kind of hope so, because at least that means there’s hope for me to eventually become Kagome.” She stops talking to herself as she feels his youki approaching and she strengthens her barrier just in case he was mad.</p><p>“You’d really let me come say goodbye? You’re gonna let a youkai come into your village and put everyone in danger? Why”</p><p>She gives a little shake of her head, but doesn’t stop walking “I already told you, everyone deserves to say goodbye. Besides I don’t think you were trying to hurt me, and to be honest I’ve already proven I can hold my own against you, so I doubt you’ll try to attack the helpless little miko in training.” SHe hasn’t looked at him, but she feels his youki stop following her for a minute.</p><p>“You’re only a miko in training?! How the fuck were you able to purify me so easily?!” He snaps in angry retort.</p><p>She can’t help but sigh, she’s so tired of this explanation. She knows it’s the truth but it just makes her more invisible than she was before if that’s even possible. “I am Kikyo’s reincarnation. Her soul has come back in me, but generally for reiki users in each incarnation the soul gets stronger so long as the previous life was lived in an honorable way. Since she was such a good and strong miko our soul has gained a great deal of strength.” She takes a small breath and adds beneath her exhale, “That’s why you like everyone else looks at me and sees Kikyo.” </p><p>	Finally he leaps and lands in front of her, and she is forced to come to a stop so her barrier doesn’t hit him. His hair is a silver white, and his ears are perked forward intently. His eyes are back to the iridescent gold and focused on her and only her. When they meet the stormy blue of hers, she is a little taken aback by the look he’s giving her. It almost seems sad, and guilty, but there’s something else behind it. “When did she die?” </p><p>	“Oh, it’s been I think almost 50 years. Do you want to know how?” At this he just nods, still not looking away from her eyes. She takes a deep breath, “there was an evil man. He was badly injured and she was nursing him back to health. Apparently he began having unclean thought of his ‘nursemaid’. He regained enough strength to move and thought to take her. She was able to fight him off, but the injuries she suffered were beyond help. She survived a day or so, and then she left this world. He died that very evening, she was apparently a very strong fighter in addition to being a very powerful miko.” Finally his eyes leave hers and he stares blankly at the forest floor. “I take it you two were rather close?”</p><p>“She is the only person who had spoken to me in over a century. She even brought me flowers for my mother’s grave.”</p><p>A small, sad smile spreads across her cheeks. “That’s something I’d be happy to continue doing for her. That is if you’d like.”</p><p>“You don’t- no. That’s ok. Can I come tonight to see her?” His eyes are locked on with hers again and she struggles to calm her pounding heart. Her voice seems to have vanished for a minute and she nods dumbly. After she swallows an unusual lump in her throat she finally stammers out “I will light a lamp and hang it after dark at the shrine, and that’s when you can come. I will give you as much time as you need.”</p><p>	He doesn’t actually answer her this time, he leaps straight up and lands on a branch. She heads home and prepares for her visitor tonight, by gathering incense, flowers and preparing a pot of tea in the shrine. After nightfall she lights the lantern and within moments he shows up. She hands him a hot cup of tea and begins lighting the incense and gives him the flowers. She steps outside while he pays his respects to his unknown lost friend.</p><p>	Perhaps she did lay a soul to rest, if not the one she was intending to. Sure the forest will still be “haunted” but at least she brought peace to his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 4: Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is so crude, and angry at everything. He always had some snide remark, no matter what, whether it be comparing himself to us “weak humans” or complaining that we weren’t moving fast enough. We were following yet another rumor for a jewel shard, “Why the fuck are you asking to stop already? It ain’t even dark yet!” I am actually in relatively good shape even though walking for miles is pretty exhausting. How do I explain to him that my period is coming and I’m having terrible cramps? I just need to sit and rest. I can’t tell him I’m sick, he’ll know I’m lying.</p><p>	We had barely gotten anywhere and the lazy human wanted to stop again, we had just stopped a few hours ago, it may have only been a few minutes so she could relieve herself, but it was still a break. Why can’t she realize the sooner we get the jewel completed the sooner we can get rid of one another? “Why the fuck are you asking to stop already? It ain’t even dark yet!” It comes out a little gruffer than I intended, but still we don’t have time to waste. I step a bit closer, and her scent seems off. Damn idiot is probably getting sick! Such pathetic weak humans.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I just need to sit for a little while. We can walk some more after eating, if that’s alright.” He of course rolls his eyes and proceeds to stomp off to gather wood for the fire. I sit down to get the pot out of my bag, but the jarring movement plopping on the ground instantly brings tears to my eyes. I swallow through the pain and pour half a bottle of water into the pot for boiling water for ramen. I know I can’t possibly eat, I feel like I’m gonna be sick. When he returns I’ve already wiped the tears to try to eliminate any proof of me being a “weak ass human”, but his nose is too good.</p><p>	Her voice is more subdued, normally if she was just tired she would be yelling or worse ‘osuwari’ing me. It seems something is wrong, I’d better get some firewood and we’ll make camp. Maybe a hot meal and a good night’s sleep is all she needs. We can’t afford to waste time because she’s gotten her weak ass sick again. I get back and all I can smell is the salt from her tears, ‘What the hell happened I was only gone 3 minutes!’ “Wench why the fuck are you crying, dammit?! It’s not like I didn’t stop, you got your way didn’t you?” Yeah, that’s not what I meant to say.</p><p>His voice is sharp and irritable, and I just take a deep breath while he lights the firewood he has collected. I carefully place the pot on the flame. “Dumbass that’s not enough water for the both of us, where the fuck is that canteen thing?” I just shake my head gently, “I’m not really hungry tonight Inuyasha. You go ahead and eat. I think I’m just gonna rest. Wake me when you’re done and we’ll walk for a while more.” He lets out a soft “keh” as I lie down and wrap my arms around my midsection. It’s funny my mom always told me exercise was good for menstrual cramps but it seems this month is just out of the realm of being helped.</p><p>I wait until her breathing slows then grab that travel futon blanket thing and set it up for her. I gently pick her up to set her inside, she’s not running a fever from what I can tell but something about her scent is definitely off. She snuggles against me in her sleep and I don’t have a clue what to do. She’s definitely in pain, I can see, even in her sleep, she’s wincing in pain. I hold her for a minute or so and rub her back in soft gentle movements like my mom used to do for me. ‘When the fuck did I become this softie?’ I can’t help but whisper out “pathetic human”. But I can hear something strange in the words. It’s not the typical derisiveness, that comes when I am irritated with the way humans are so weak and feeble, it has a certain hint of something I can’t quite put my finger on.</p><p>I fall asleep on the cold ground hoping the coolness will numb me like an ice pack, but I soon feel an intense heat like a heating pad and I can’t help but pull myself towards it. Then the movement hits and even in my sleep I can feel myself wince. But even though I’m moving there’s something comforting about it, whether it’s the absolute feeling of safety and protection, or the soft heat that is wrapping me up like a blanket. Then I hear Inuyasha and I can’t tell how close he is, but his voice is soft and almost sounds caring, even if the words seem to contradict that, “pathetic human”. Then I feel a warm hand rubbing my back gently and I fall into a deep sleep.</p><p>I feel her body finally relax completely and I set her on the futon and cover her up. I go back and finish my now cold ramen noodles. Damn wench, made me ruin my ramen. Oh who am I kidding, you can’t ruin ramen. Hopefully she’ll feel better in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 5: Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular morning, traveling back from a successful shard hunt. If they kept up a decent pace they could be back in Kaede’s village by a little after dark. They would have to stop around midday to have a decent lunch and then they would walk straight through dinner to be able to sleep in the village. A little before midday Inuyasha ran off to do a little bit of hunting while Miroku and Shippo gathered wood to start the fire and Sango and Kagome went to the stream to collect water. Everyone had their jobs to do, and they worked together like a well oiled machine usually. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was hunting wild rabbits and somehow missed the strange miko sneaking up on him.</p><p>	There were far too many humans who were still under the assumption that all demons and even half demons were inherently evil. She got close enough that he smelled her and he was able to leap out of the way instinctively from her arrow, but the purifying blast still spread far enough to hit him. He fell to the ground and his normally glistening silver locks have turned black and his dog ears have disappeared and left human ears on the side of his head. He took off in the opposite direction, trying to find a place to hide out for the time being. She wasn’t able to sense his presence now that she temporarily purified his demonic side. He figured If he could lose her in the forest then he could get back to his friends, since he didn’t really wanna kill the young dumb miko.</p><p>	Kagome instantly felt the blast of reiki, and she ran towards the last place she felt Inuyasha’s youki. She came across a miko walking back towards the road, a smug smile on her face, “Don’t worry sister, I took care of the nasty creature. I’m sure he won’t do any more damage around this area.” Kagome’s jaw dropped, and her voice came out in a high pitch rush “What did you do to him? Did you hurt him? Where is he?” She hated the panic she heard in her own voice, but this woman just admitted to attacking Inuyasha. What would she do if he was hurt and alone. She had to find him.</p><p>	The unknown miko looked at her with derision and disgust, “You are friends with the likes of a demon? What kind of miko are you?” Kagome didn’t bother to wait and explain she just took off into the forest knowing she had to find him. After a few minutes of her yelling his name, and running aimlessly she finally heard his voice respond, and she felt a great deal of tension leave her shoulders. She spun towards the sound of his voice and saw him leaning against a tree, in his human form.</p><p>“Inuyasha, what did that bitch do to you?!” He couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his lips, clearly she’d been spending too much time around him if she took to cursing like that. Mama Higurashi would let him have it if she heard her precious daughter swearing like that. His head shook at the thought, “Don’t be mad at her, she assumed I was the demon that had been plaguing the village at night, little did she know we killed it 3 days ago when we came through to go get the shard. I’m not hurt, not really. She just purified me a little. Her powers are nothing compared to yours, it shouldn’t take long for my youki to restore itself. Come on, I guess we’re having ramen since I couldn’t catch the rabbits.”</p><p>	He leaned on her for support a little, which told her he was a little more injured than he was willing to let on. She held him up as best she could while they walked back to the mini campsite they had made for their lunch break. Before they made it back to the campsite however Sango found them, “There you are Kagome! You took off while we were getting water, I tried to call your name but I don’t even know if you heard me,” at this she recognized the man leaning against Kagome. “Inuyasha? What happened to you? Why are you human? Is this why you ran off?”</p><p>	Kagome finally held her left hand up to quell the rapid fire questions, “Sango, slow down. I’m sorry I didn’t have time to explain I felt a blast of reiki and then I felt Inuyasha’s youki disappear. I knew he was in trouble and I had to help him. He’s ok though. I think he just needs to rest for a bit.” Inuyasha was looking irritable as usual, “Ya know, you don’t have to talk about me like I’m not here, or even talk for me. I’m perfectly capable of saying my own piece, Wench. But yeah, Sango I’m fine. I was purified by some miko, and now it’ll be awhile before my youki comes back. Now can we eat, I’m starving.” They sat down to a quick lunch and were quite surprised Inuyasha hadn’t returned to normal yet.</p><p>	They got back on the road though and Inuyasha was capable of walking on his own, his body was just exhausted from fighting the reiki. In a few hours his youki still hadn’t restored and so they made a decision. When they arrived to another small village and they  figured it was best to stop for the night instead of traveling in the dark with Inuyasha as a human. It was much easier for them to get a room since they all looked relatively human or harmless, and since sunset was still a ways off they wandered around. Kagome was sitting on a rock meditating trying to focus when she heard voices. Her eyes opened and she saw two young women talking.</p><p>“Mari, I wouldn’t mind having that handsome specimen for my husband. Look at those muscles, and that strong jaw. I’ll bet he could do amazing things.” Kagome smiled being used to Miroku’s antics of flirting and showing off for the village women, then her eyes followed their gaze and she saw Inuyasha helping carry heavy loads of wood to help pay for their room, because even as a human he was still stronger than most. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.</p><p>	Inuyasha and her were still strictly friends despite her desires for more, but she couldn’t stand the idea of these women ogling him. Unfortunately she knew there was nothing she could do, Inuyasha was in love alright, with Kikyo. At least she knew these women didn’t stand any more chance with him than she did. His heart was unavailable, he was still planning on being dragged to hell with her preincarnation. </p><p>She knew she would never have him, but still she couldn’t stay and listen to these girls. She stood up and walked away fighting the tears that managed to well up in her eyes. She wandered into a small field a short distance away, trying so hard to regain control of her emotions. He deserved better, he was such an amazing man.</p><p>She hated thinking about losing him, especially to the woman who was holding a portion of her soul. Not that she hated Kikyo, she couldn’t hate her. She too knew what it was like to love Inuyasha, even if he would never reciprocate those feelings. But the idea of those women who didn’t know him, and in all honesty if they saw him in his true form they would be appalled at their own thoughts. They would see him as something dangerous and disgusting, they would want him to change, just like Kikyo did. The very thought brought opened the floodgates and the tears began pouring down her cheeks.</p><p>Maybe that’s what really hurt her more than anything. She loved Inuyasha for exactly what he was, not in spite of it, where even his “true love” Kikyo wanted to change him for her own gain. He had never known true acceptance to the point where he couldn’t even accept himself. But she loved and accepted him, even if no one else in the world did. She loved him in his human form and she loved him even when he lost control and went full demon, but mostly she loved him when he was in his Hanyou form. When he could be her Inuyasha, even if only in her dreams.</p><p>She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even hear him approach. He stepped up beside her, without her even noticing, far too busy staring up at the skies and trying to stop the tears that kept dripping down. “What could possibly be the problem, Wench?” HIs voice as a human lacked the slightly animalistic growl that she loved so much, but it still startled her out of her thoughts, mostly. “Inuyasha, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you come over. Did you get all their firewood taken care of?”</p><p>“Stop trying to avoid the question, Kagome. Why are you crying? Did someone do something? Oh Fuck, did I do something?!” She chuckled despite the tears that kept pouring, she reached up and wiped them on her sleeve. “No, Inuyasha. You didn’t do anything. I guess I’m just feeling a little sad today. It’s nothing, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Keh, as if I believe that. You don’t just start crying like that for nothing.” He reached up and used his fire rat to carefully wipe the tears from her cheek, and his hand gently grazed her cheek. She tried to stop herself, but she seemed to have lost all control over her own body, as she leaned into his hand and sighed contentedly. Her eyes closed of their own volition as she leaned her cheek against his palm, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. Her breath hitched and her heart began beating erratically. What was she doing? She needed to stop!</p><p>	Instead of listening to her, her hand decide to reach up and press against the back of his hand on her cheek as if to implore him not to take it away. She wanted this closeness so badly, and she couldn’t seem to stop her own body from begging for it. She felt her feet pull her forward and close the distance between them. ‘Stop it! He’s not ours for the taking! He loves Kikyo!’ Her body was ignoring the screaming going on in her mind, and who was she kidding, she wanted this in her mind, body, and soul. She felt him tilt her face up towards him, and she opened her eyes and locked on with his deep brown almost violet eyes. He was leaning towards her, could this really be happening? She’d only ever had one kiss before, and that was when she had to stop him from losing himself as a demon. This felt nothing like that.</p><p>	It seemed like slow motion, he pulled her face towards him and his other hand found a home on her hair at the back of her head, where he was able to tilt her mouth up for easier access. She felt her cheeks heat up as his mouth gently brushed hers, she heard herself let out a small moan. How long had she wanted this? Is this really happening? Was she just dreaming this? </p><p>	Almost in response to the small moans she was letting out, she felt a deep growl rumble through his chest. Then almost as if a switch had been turned his mouth greedily overtook hers, and she felt a pulse as his youki returned. She felt his claws reappear on the edge of his hands, and they gently skimmed through her black tresses, and scraped painlessly against her cheek.</p><p>	With the return of his youki and claws she felt herself moan louder, this was her Inuyasha. The Inuyasha she had wanted for so long, he responded hungrily to her moan, and she was pressed against him. She could feel the vibration of his rumbling growl and it caused  butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Lastly her hand not holding his still against her cheek rose of its own volition, and gently grabbed his ear and rubbed. His growl became almost vicious and she squeezed her legs together to quell this new feeling. His tongue was dancing with hers, and everything else around them seemed to disappear.</p><p>	At least until a voice from around the front of the house began calling their names, “Inuyasha, Kagome. Supper is ready.” As Sango spoke it was clear she was coming closer. Inuyasha quickly reacted by removing himself from Kagome’s arms and darting into the trees leaving her standing there, flushed and embarrassed. She had never been kissed like that before. Maybe she did have a better chance with him than those other women.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 6: AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izayoi was very afraid. She didn’t want Inuyasha to go to school with full demons, it wasn’t safe. But she understood that they couldn’t allow full or half demons to go to the all human schools either. Maybe she should just reconsider having him homeschooled, but he already didn’t have any friends and keeping him out of school wouldn’t help him with that. There were no easy solutions, and the school prided itself on having reiki users as the protection, that way the students wouldn’t be able to just overpower each other. </p><p>	Inuyasha seemed excited, but he didn’t seem to understand the danger he was in, where she’d always known he would be in danger, since the first time she saw Touga and knew she was in love. She knew the dangers of being with a demon, the hatred of something misunderstood. But her love was strong enough for her to make the decision and it would be strong enough to protect Inu from it too. No matter what he was a product of love.</p><p>	Inuyasha walked into his first day of school holding his mom’s hand but still so excited to finally have a chance at making friends. His older half brother, Sesshomaru used to be a student at this school, but had already moved up to the middle school, not that he was likely to watch out for the little half demon anyway. He tended to follow the crowd and looked down on ‘half-breeds’ as he was apt to call them. Inuyasha was able to find one other hanyou in his class, but the poor little boy was being made fun of unmercifully.</p><p>	When the teacher finally walked in she introduced herself and her aide, “My name is Miss Hutchins, and this is our aide, Miss Jessica, she’s here to help us for at least the first semester.” After greeting everyone she started assigning seats to everyone and therefore taking attendance. This is where Inuyasha saw that there happened to be 2 little girls who weren’t demons at all but reiki users. Inuyasha was seated near one of them, and the other hanyou, Jinenji, was seated near the other. It seemed Kikyo, who he was seated next to, didn’t have much to say but still smiled politely at him, whereas Kagome was very chatty and friendly. They learned a few basics made sure everyone knew the alphabet and could read their numbers up to 20, then they stopped for first break.</p><p>	At first break the teacher gave them a cookie, and a juice box and told them they could have free play for 20 minutes. She also showed them how to read the clock so they would know what it would look like when it was time to get in their seats. “At 10:20 the little hand is on the 10 and the bigger hand is on the 4. When you see this I expect you to be back in your seats. If anyone needs a restroom break I’ll take everyone in groups, and the teacher’s aide will be here to help also.” </p><p>	As Inuyasha tried to talk to a few of the other students, he heard one of the boys, a wolf demon with long brown hair and deep blue eyes bullying the other hanyou.</p><p>“Look at this ugly mug? Half-breeds really should be left for dead. They don’t belong anywhere.” He had a smug smile and his two friends were smiling along with him until the other reiki user stood up and walked up to him.</p><p>“Hey Doody head! That’s not a nice thing to say! He belongs here, he’s my friend which is more than I can say for you, stinky wolf! Why don’t you go wash your mouth out with soap and save the teacher the trouble of punishing you later!” With this said she grabbed the other hanyou’s hand and walked up to Miss Jessica to tell her everything. Jinenji was quietly crying and Kagome eagerly blabbed everything, not leaving out her name calling to Kouga. Miss Jessica did punish Kouga although not with soap, she made him stand in the corner for the rest of free time, unfortunately name calling is also not allowed so Kagome is made to stand in the other corner, for 5 minutes.</p><p>	Jinenji stopped crying momentarily when Kouga got put in the corner but started again when he saw Miss Justine start to put Kagome in the corner. Kagome asked Miss Jessica if she could have just one minute and proceeded to go give Jinenji a hug.</p><p>“Don’t cry, I’ll be out of timeout in just a couple minutes. He won’t be mean to you anymore though.” Her smile was beautiful and Inuyasha who had been watching all this from a distance was awestruck that a human stood up for a half-breed. He’d been bullied and heard people say bad things about him his whole life, but he’d never seen a human defend a half demon. Most of them voiced the same thoughts full blooded demons did, about them not fitting in, or not belonging. This girl was different from anyone he’d ever met.</p><p>	After that Inuyasha found himself keeping near this girl, Kouga’s friends stayed away from her for the rest of break time, and Miss Hutchins came in and got the update as to why there was a student in the timeout corner. After getting everyone back in their seats, she made an announcement.</p><p>“There will be no bullying or name calling. If you see or hear anything like this, come tell one of us immediately. Do not try to stand up to bullies because you become the bully by doing this,” with these words she looked at Kagome. “I want you all to feel like this is your classroom and be friends. If there are problems the teachers will handle it. Come to us immediately. Now let’s start our next lesson, it’s time for arts and crafts.”</p><p>	The rest of the morning went quickly and soon it was lunch time. All of the students were told to pack a lunch today, and if anyone forgot Miss Hutchins had a couple backup lunches in place. Inuyasha had packed a lunch of cold ramen soup, with apple slices. He sat toward the edge of the table as far from the wolf group as possible. Jinenji ended up sitting near him to also avoid Kouga, and Kagome sat next to her new-found friend. This was the first time she actually got to see Inuyasha, and the second her eyes landed on his ears she let out a squeal and his ears folded down from the high pitched sound. The second his ears folded she clamped her hand over her mouth.<br/>“I’m so sorry, I just think your ears are sooo cute! I realize they are probably very sensitive though, I just didn’t think about it right away. My name’s Kagome, what’s yours?” Her smile was almost infectious, but he held it back with a snort, and responded gruffly “M’name’s Inuyasha.” Her grin remained unchanged at his gruffness.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Inuyasha, this is my friend Jinenji. He’s a half demon like you.” With these words she grinned to her friend who was blushing the second she said the word friend. He must have been used to people being mean to him too.</p><p>“How did you know I’m a half demon?” He had a hard time keeping the surprise out of his voice, and his surprise was met with a somehow widening of her grin.</p><p>“I’m a miko in training, and I can feel the difference in your youki. Yours is actually very strong, but it feels different than theirs. It’s also a very pretty color. It looks like a very vibrant red. It suits you.”</p><p>They spent the rest of lunchtime getting to know each other, and Kagome was more than happy to share her grapes and goldfish crackers, as well as offered half of her tuna fish sandwich. Jinenji brought a salad and fresh baked bread, apparently his mom liked to bake, and he grew his own greens in his garden, so he loved to bring salad and his mom always sent him homemade bread. After a couple of minutes the other reiki user Kikyo interjected into the conversation asking Kagome if she would trade her a couple grapes for some of her orange, and Kagome gladly acquiesced with a smile.</p><p>	After lunch they went outside to the playground for recess and Jinenji offered to push Kagome on the swings, so they started taking turns. After they both had 2 turns she approached Inuyasha who was just sitting in the tree near the fence.</p><p>“Inuyasha, come down. You can have a turn on the swings, I’ll push you!” He couldn’t help but smile, luckily he was high enough in the tree so she couldn’t see it. After a moment, “Come on! Come play with us!” He shook his head and leapt down.</p><p>“Keh, why do you need me to come play. You guys were doing fine on your own.” Her smile faltered for only an instant. Then somehow seemed brighter than ever.</p><p>“Inuyasha, you’re my friend. I want to play with both of my new friends!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the swing set, and now she is pushing both Jinenji and Inuyasha on the swings, jumping back and forth giving one a push then the other. All three of them spent the rest of recess laughing together, and Inuyasha realized the joy of having a friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>